Tiger
by BnB447
Summary: Episode tag: The Tiger in the Tale. Rated M for the pure smut that this chapter is. Not really any spoilers but you may not get the references if you haven't seen the episode. Booth and Brennan get a little, you know, loving...PWP. COMPLETE


_AN: SPOILER for 8x04. Not a major spoiler but if you haven't seen the episode you may not get the references. Fic requested by my girl, Meena. Hope this lives up to your fancy._

_I love reviews and I am working on a new chapter for "I love you, I guess." and "these days"_

_Thanks for reading, reviews keep me writing :)_

"What are you doing? Where are you goin'?" Brennan chuckled.

Booth was under the covers in an instant and kissing up her body as he made his way to Brennan's lips.

He nipped at her neck, "My tiger," he said returning to his ministrations.

"So warm and tasty."

"Booth, oh god." her moans were stifled, as Booth's mouth closed over her lips and they fell into a passionate kiss.

Breaking away, Booth trailed kisses up her jaw and to her ear.

"Show me." he licked her earlobe and pulled it into his mouth with his teeth.

"Show you what?" her hands were at the hem of his shirt and already pushing it up.

"Show me that you are a tiger. Show me." Booth breathed into her ear, making her tingle.

With her all strength, she wrapped her legs around his waist and turned them over, straddling his hips.

"When did you have time to make these Booth?" she flicked the buttons on his chest.

"This afternoon. Now, kiss me woman." his tone playful and demanding.

She bent down and smashed her lips to his. Their tongues clashed and fought for dominance.

Her hands tugged at his shirt and he lifted his arms up above his head. She pulled the shirt off and it hit the floor with a clinking sound.

She kissed down his chest, stopping every now and then, to bite and lick his warm skin.

Brennan hummed as she took a nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue over it.

"Jesus, Bones. That's new." Booth said as his tangled his hands in her hair, pushing her down further, encouraging her ministrations.

She giggled and moved on the the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Working her hands down to the hem of his pants, she slinked her hand under them and fisted his tight erection in her hand. Giving it a tug and a squeeze, she moved down his body, kissing him as she went.

Finally reaching his pants with her lips, she let go of his erection and broke her lips away from his body. With both hands, she pulled his pants and boxers off in one swift movement and his erection popped free.

Throwing his pants over her shoulder, she bent down again and kissed the tip of his hard manhood. Booth arched his hips in her direction as she pulled away.

With a cheeky smile she straddled him again and his erection was pressed against the fabric of her pajamas, creating friction. She rubbed her clothed core all over him, sending him into an incoherent mumble. His head fell back in the pillows as he closed his eyes. The feeling of the fabric on his naked body, was sending shivers up his spine.

"Booth," she said softly. "Look at me."

He opened his eyes.

"You are not allowed to touch me with your hands. You may only touch me with your lips," Without waiting for his protest, she kissed him hard on the lips.

"Got it?"

"But-" she kissed him again.

"No buts. You touch me with your hands and I'll get up off you, get dressed and sleep on the couch." her look was playful, yet somehow it terrified him into nodding his head in compliance.

She leaned back and pulled her shirt off. Her bare breasts were met with cold air and her nipples stiffened.

Booth reached his hands up to grab her but Brennan pushed his hands away.

She ran her hands all over her body, grabbing her nipples and giving them a slight pull.

Booth moaned underneath her, as his erection grew so hard he though he might burst open.

Getting up off his lap, Brennan removed her pants and panties in one swift movement and they joined all the other clothes already on the floor.

Pulling her leg over his hip again, she eased herself down onto his waiting member and he let out a gasp at just how perfect she was for him.

Brennan didn't move, instead she bent her body down over Booth's and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to get a little crazy, okay? I'm going to be uncontrollable and I may beg you to touch me, I may ask you to touch me but promise me you wont touch me. Promise me, you'll let me out." She grazed into his eyes, looking for an answer.

"I promise Bones, I promise." His lips reached up and he captured her in his mouth, glad that he could at least kiss her.

Landing her hands on his chest, she began rocking forward, tightening her thighs around his hips as she went. She began slow an steady but Booth saw fire in her eyes. Fire that was ready to roar out of her.

They were both alphas and in bed, and that normally caused a problem. Booth always got his way and Brennan usually succumbed to it. But tonight, Booth understood why she needed the control, why she needed to get out all the anger and frustration. She was hurting and he didn't mind being her stress ball. He didn't mind his woman going crazy, like a little firecracker.

Brennan pushed Booth harder into her, causing him to hit her sweet spot and they both moaned.

Quickening the pace, Brennan bent down and took Booth's neck under her lips, she sucked hard on his pulse point, almost with hunger. Nipping at the mark and then licking the sting.

A smile lit up her face as she said "I'll cover that with makeup in the morning." chuckling, she kissed his jaw and then moved to his lips, all the while creating a fast pace with her hips.

Booth was almost breathless from the feeling down in his groin, that he was not prepared for Brennan to take his bottom lip into her mouth and bit and nip and suck.

He ached to touch her, to pull the hair from her face, to run his hands down her back. To touch just one square inch of her creamy vanilla skin.

Her pace now was almost like lighting speed and he could feel her contract on him, her thighs quivered and her core fluttered and she was close. Then she did something, she would never have done before. She started bouncing on him. Slamming her body down on to his manhood as she sat upright and pulled her hair from her face. Booth was at a lose at what to do with his hands. He wanted to touch her breasts, he wanted to help her reach her goal but he promised her. He promised her he wouldn't touch her.

"Booth, please oh God, please. Please touch me. Please, I need your hands." she whispered as her body tightened.

Booth's hands twitched, "Fuck this, Bones." he said breathlessly.

He reached up and pulled her down to him, turning them over in one swift movement.

He pinned her under him, as he slid in and out of her core.

"Oh GOD!" Brennan screamed as Booth's hand squeezed her right breast. She lent up and bit his shoulder, both of them not caring about the marks that were left behind. Grabbing his biceps with her hands she pulled him even closer to her. Her hands now on his back, fingernails scrapping up and down his tight muscles. Cold air hit the open scratch marks and Booth hissed, but didn't care.

"Jesus, Bones. You are so gorgeous. You are rare and beautiful and you are mine. You are all mine." Booth planted a kiss on her lips and swallowed the moan that escaped.

"I'm so close, Booth. Oh, oh my, oh my god!"

She broke into a million pieces as Booth came inside her. Both panting at the release of a day's worth of anger.

Booth rolled off of her and pulled her into his left side.

He knew he would be in trouble for touching her with his hands. He had broken a promise and he didn't care what she would say.

He kissed the top of her head as he mumbled "You've got some claws and teeth on you, Bones."

Looking up from her spot on his chest, she smiled and kissed his lips.

"Let me take care of them for you."

Starting with the bites to his shoulder, she kissed them and then licked the stinging away.

"Turn onto your stomach, Booth. I want to see your back."

He turned over and she gasped.

"Oh Booth, I'm so," kiss, "sorry."

He didn't care but asked "Is it bad?"

"You're bleeding in some parts, I should cut my nails." she reached over and grabbed a tissue from the bedside table. Wiping up the blood, she then kissed each scratch with love.

"I like being marked, Bones. Don't worry about it."

He flipped over onto his back and pulled her down to him.

"My little tiger got out of her cage and I don't mind that at all," he kissed her lips. "Now am I the one that is going to have to get dressed and sleep on the couch?"

"What? No." she looked at him with a tilt of her head.

"I touched you with my hands, Bones. You said no touching and you made me promise."

She let out a loud laugh, "No, Booth. I manipulated you. I knew by telling you that you couldn't touch me, you would want to and you would break your promise to me. The suspense was killing me. I'm surprised you held out as long as you did." she kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Bones."

She snuggled as close as she could get to his chest and kissed his pec. "I find that, I kinda love you too."

Booth moved away from her. "Kinda?"

"Okay, maybe a little," she looked up at him and smirked. "Alright, alright. I love you a lot. More than I ever thought I could love a man."

"That's better." Booth relaxed back into the pillows.

"I was joking, Booth."

"I know, I was just playing along."

They both laughed. The warmth of their bodies, snuggled together created a perfect little environment and soon, sleep filled the room of the tiger and her prey.


End file.
